Of Fate and Friendship
by RainTeaandDragons
Summary: A collection of short unrelated ficlets centered around the show Fairy Tail :) Includes fluff, humour, angst ect... These are mainly for gratsu but I do write for other pairings too! The ficlets are mostly inspired by prompts from my tumblr followers and I am always accepting more :) Enjoy! :)
1. Sleepyhead

This story is another collection of ficlets, this time for the show Fairy Tail :) these will mostly be gratsu centered but there may be other pairings too!

This one is a prompt request from gray-x-natsus-matching-hip-scars on tumblr 'things you said when you thought I was sleeping' Enjoy :)

* * *

"I'll pack up here Mira," Gray offered a smile, he'd seen the girl eyeing off Natsu who had fallen asleep with his head resting on the table, "you go home, I'll wait for this idiot to wake, then I'll lock up."

"You sure?" Mira returned the smile, she was pretty tired herself, and it was getting late.

"Course! I would wake him but he came back from that job pretty exhausted…" plus I don't wan't my face burned off by that idiot if he wakes up before he feels like it.

"Thanks!" Mira picked up her bag, "I'll leave the keys at the bar here."

 _I wonder how long this will take!_ Gray thought staring down at the sleeping Dragon Slayer, the pinket's body moving with every breathe. _He is rather cute while he's sleeping._

"You have no idea do you?" Gray smiled, picking up the broom and starting to sweep out the dust and leaves which had accumulated on the floor of the guild hall during the day. "How I feel about you? How every time you go off on a job on your own I worry," he frowned thoughtfully, "I trust you'll be fine, but you're reckless!" Gray gave a quiet laugh, "you're absolutely crazy Natsu."

With a sigh Gray pushed open the back door of the guild and swept out what he'd collected, "it's probably best you don't know though, can you imagine the teasing? Plus, you like Lucy, I don't blame you! I mean I'd probably go there if I swung that way…" he trailed off, "…but I don't…it's always been you."

Staring round the guild hall Gray grinned, looks like this is all done. Mira must have wiped the tables already. "It's lucky you're asleep Flame-Brain, there is no way I'd be saying any of this if you were awake."

Wandering over Gray stared down at the sleeping Dragon Slayer, "I really do care about you Natsu." Gray felt a blush creep into his cheeks, "there, I said it. Nobody heard," thank god, "but it feels good to say it."

"Well seeing as you aren't awake yet, and I wanna go home, I'm going to risk getting my face burnt off, I would appreciate though if y-"

"Gray?" Natsu mumbled, staring up at him bleary eyed, he tried to stand but was still groggy with sleep and stumbled forward into the Ice-Mage, "thanks…" he slurred.

 _God I hope he wasn't actually awake for all that,_ with a grimace, he let go, "surely you can stand by now Flame-Brain!" Gray laughed, "or is the fire whisky still in your system?"

"Dunno, I think I'm just sleepy…"

 _Doesn't seem like he heard_ , "here I'll carry you, we both need to get home or we'll still be here when Mira comes to open up tomorrow."

Natsu nodded.

Gray rolled his eyes, "okay, stay there…" grabbing the keys he locked the front door, then walking back over, he indicated for Natsu to climb up, "…I'll give you a piggy-back, common!" He waited until Natsu felt secure, before he left through the back door, and locked it behind him, slipping the keys into the flowerpot next to it.

With his arms around Gray's neck, hands firmly on the Ice-Mage's chest, and legs wrapped around his hips, Natsu felt rather comfy, safe. "Thanks Gray…" He smiled into his friends neck.

Gray could feel Natsu's warmth bleeding into him, it was the closest to the Dragon Slayer he'd ever been without them bashing each other up, or pretending they got along for Erza, he liked it. Gray couldn't help the smile that twitched at his lips as he reached the edge of town.

"I think I'll be good now," Natsu said with a wide grin, "thank you!" Nudging Gray so he'd lower him to the ground, "the night air woke me up."

"Good to see you're back to normal!" Gray laughed, only half wanting to let him go. He did, but reluctantly.

Natsu smiled nervously as he turned to face his friend, "I care about you too you know."

"Wha- what?" _He heard?_ Gray felt the blush spreading over his cheeks, and somehow blushing more at the thought of it. "You heard?"

"Everything."

"Everything!?"

"Uh huh! I woke when Mira left, but then you started speaking. Not just words though, you said exactly what I wanted to hear." Natsu was blushing too now, "you're cute when you blush."

"You're cute when you're sleeping." Gray repeated his thoughts from before in retaliation without even thinking. _Damned reflex._

Natsu laughed at this and Gray couldn't help join in. The pair fell silent for a moment, just staring, the blush refusing to leave their cheeks.

"C'mon Flame-Brain, I'll walk you home."

"Can we stay out here for a bit?" Natsu asked, "it's a nice night!"

"Remember why I was getting you home in the first place?" Gray laughed, shaking his head in disbelief, "You were so tired I carried you most of the way!"

"True," Natsu yawned, "I won't object to you staying though."

Gray smiled, taking the Dragon Slayer's hand, "we'll see Natsu, we'll see…"


	2. Of Course I Care

A rather angsty/sad idea that's been floating around my head for a while, I have no idea what's going on in there because mostly it gives me fluff, and other times it gives me this…

* * *

"You need to get out!" Gray yelled at Natsu without taking his eyes off the large black wolf like creature in front of him. "Take Lucy, and get her out of here!" The group had been hunting a pack of wolf hybrids that had gone mad and taken over both the forests and the town. They had cut down the numbers by at three quarters but the Alpha still stood, and there were very few of the guild members left.

"But what about you?" Natsu retaliated; _there is no way I am going to let you die out here!_

"I'll be done with this brute of an Alpha in a moment! Lucy needs help, get her to Wendy."

Reluctantly, Natsu tore his eyes from where Gray dodged another of the monster's attacks to where Loke was, he'd appeared on his own power when he'd felt Lucy lose consciousness; he'd been fighting any of the Alpha's pack who got too close to where Lucy lay. "Loke, can you get Lucy out?"

"I'm powerful, Natsu, but I can't both defend her _and_ take her away!" He punched another of the creatures and it flew back in a burst of light from the Celestial Spirit's fist, "No matter how much I'd like to!"

"Natsu! Please listen to me! Get out of here! There is only one option left with this thing and nothing can survive it but me. Get. Out. Of. Here!" Gray blocked another attack, grunting from the effort.

"Fine." Natsu retorted, "Loke, Happy, Lily I'll be right behind you."

"Natsu!" Gray yelled, "get it into your thick skull…" Gray's ice sword hit the Alpha's attack head on, "…that you will…" punch, "…die…" kick, "…if you stay any longer!"

"I know!" Natsu replied in a pained yell, "just…you better come back Snowflake! Remember your promise!"

Gray gave a 'ha!" of laughter, "you'll never be rid of me Flame-Brain."

With that Natsu turned and ran to catch up with Loke, who had now taken Lucy in his arms bridal style, and was making his way towards the edge of the clearing. Natsu could sense the constant stream of cold attacks, _Gray is strong, he'll be fine_ , he pushed his worry for Gray to the back of his mind _._ "How's Lucy doing?"

"Not bad," Loke replied with a frown, "she's still unconscious, but her breathing is even and steady."

"Behind you Natsu!" Happy squealed, he and Lily had been flying above to look out for wolf runaways.

Natsu sent a flaming fist towards the sound of the growling creature, it yelped as Natsu connected with it and it was thrown back into a tree. Natsu grinned, "that's better. Oh look! The camps just over there, I didn't realise how close we were now."

Loke jogged the last bit careful not to jolt Lucy too much, and made it to the infirmary tent, he lay Lucy down next to where Levy was nursing the wounds of the unconscious Gajeel. Just at that moment a scream of pain reached the tent.

All heads turned in the direction of the clearing.

"Gray." A scared whisper left Natsu's lips before he bolted away from the group towards the sound of the scream. _No, no, no! This was not meant to happen!_ Natsu ran, his heart beating fast as his feat thudded against the dirt path, his blood pounded in his ears as he skidded to a halt at the edge of the clearing to see the Ice-Mage stumble back, one of his hands clutched at a deep wound in his side.

"ICE-MAKE SHIELD!" Gray hadn't seemed to have noticed Natsu, all his concentration went into his spell and keeping himself upright as hot blood seeped from the wound. He was only given a moments grace though as he felt himself weakening along with the shield. _I'm sorry…Natsu._

Natsu watched in horror as the large ice shield cracked and shattered with a massive hit from the Alpha's claws. He ran forward as the claw which had broken the shield went straight through Gray's chest. The latter making a guttural scream in pain as he was flung to the side like a rag doll.

"GRAY!" Natsu yelled stumbling over before finding the Alpha's elbow punching him in the gut he stumbled back. From the corner of his eye he saw Gray let out a shuddering cough, blood leaking from his mouth as his eyes half closed.

 _No._

 _With a flame on the right hand…and a flame on the left hand…When you combine the flames together…_ "FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME!" Natsu roared, putting every bit of anger and pain into that spell. Before they had only wanted to subdue the monster, now, now he aimed for the kill.

 _Natsu?_ Gray raised his head slightly, willing his eyes to open against the bright flame which soared past him and into the chest of the Alpha, its red eyes widened as the flames engulfed it and it stumbled back before exploding into flames on the spot. His gaze then rested on the pink haired Dragonslayer, he stood with his arms thrown forward in an attack stance, the wind from his explosion billowing around his jacket and hair. Gray's vision blurred slightly Natsu moved towards him, moments later he felt Natsu's strong arms around his shoulders, the familiar warmth seemed to dull the pain a little.

"Gray? Gray!" Natsu called out in panic, pulling the man's blood covered body into his arms. "Gray!" He called again, _please…_ "…please! Answer me!" His gaze left Gray's motionless face, to the deep gash in his side, then to the gaping hole in Gray's chest like someone had taken a spoon and scooped his insides out. _No! No no no! I'm not too late!_ "Gray! Please wake up! You promised…"

"N- N-Natsu…" Gray managed to speak.

"Thank god! I thought…" Natsu managed a small smile, "you're gonna be fine okay? You idiot!"

"No," Gray murrmered, "n-no time, too la–"

"No! Don't say that! It's not too late! Wendy can- Wendy! WENDY!" Natsu yelled, _she did follow didn't she?_

Gray coughed, blood spattering on his lips and chin, "I'm sorry…"

"Don't be sorry you idiot!" Natsu battled to keep his tears at bay, "just hold on!" He wiped the blood from Gray's lips.

"No, I _am_ s-sorry, I d- didn't say…how I f-felt. Not enough t-time…n-now." Gray kept his eyes on Natsu's dark own. _Those enchanting eyes will be the last thing I see, I'm glad of that._

"Wha…what?" Natsu whispered, "no, _I'm_ sorry." He squeezed the Ice-Mage's shaking hand, Natsu's eyes widened in panic as Gray's lids began to slide closed. "Hey, hey! Look at me! Keep focused on me!"

"I di–" Gray coughed up another smattering of blood, "I didn't know y-you cared…"

Natsu couldn't help but choke out a shaky laugh, "I could say the same to you…" he placed a tender kiss on Gray's forehead, "of course I care."

"W-We are id-idiots aren't we?" Gray tried to smile, "…b-because I care too."

"My idiot Snowflake." Natsu said affectionately, running a hand through Gray's dark hair.

"Flame-Brain." Gray whispered as the last of his strength left him, the ghost of a smile left on his slightly parted lips.

Natsu felt Gray's cold fingers slacken their hold but he didn't let go. Instead he clutched him tighter, pulling Gray's limp body closer to his chest. His tears fell hot, thick and fast, putting tracks in his grime and blood coated face. His other hand cupped Gray's cheek. "Gray? Gray!" He whispered though he knew it was too late, "please, wake up! Gray! Gray!" Natsu just kept whispering his name, as though through some miraculous power, that small action could bring Gray back.


	3. Assumptions

Written for the lovely gray-x-natsus-matching-hip-scars on tumblr for this prompt: 'I punched you because I thought you were insulting my friend, but it turns out you know each other and it was an inside joke and I'm so sorry, let me drive you to the hospital?'

Enjoy! :)

* * *

 _Blood. So much blood,_ Gray spared a glance at the Dragon Slayer slumped in the passenger seat of the car with his head out the window, before turning his attention back to the road. _So much blood…on him, on me,_ he accelerated the car towards the hospital, not being able to help the grimace which twitched at his lips.

\- 10 minutes earlier -

"You punched me!" Natsu spluttered angrily, clutching his nose, "what the hell was that for Snowflake?"

"You insulted Lucy!" Gray retorted.

"It was an inside joke!" Natsu and Lucy cried out in unison, frustration evident in their tone.

"Oh…how was I supposed t–" Gray was about to keep going but his mouth dropped open, he watched in horror as blood began to seep through Natsu's fingers. _I've hit him before, just not so hard…he wasn't meant to bleed!_

"Shib." Natsu spat out the thick red substance which had seeped into his mouth, "I thinb you brobe my nobe!" He managed to say through his fingers.

"Really Gray!?" Lucy cried out, "You have to learn to contro–"

"Shib!" Natsu swore again as he looked down to see more blood dripping off his chin and splattering down onto his scarf, the motion made him feel a little light headed, he glared at Gray, but his expression faltered when he saw the Ice-Mage's expression, _he looks worried…really worried…_

"C'mon Flame-Brain!" Gray grimaced, "I'll drive you to the hospital." Not even waiting for an answer, he linked arms with Natsu and pulled him out of the guild hall leaving Lucy and the rest of the onlookers in a shocked silence.

"Bo!" Natsu spluttered, _not just a nose bleed but motion sickness too!_ In his protest though, he accidentally sprayed Natsu with flecks of blood, "shib! Sobby!" His apology however, only left more blood on Gray's white shirt.

Gray rolled his eyes, and ignoring the Dragon Slayer's objections he pushed Natsu into the passenger seat of the car before slamming the door closed. Now in the driver's seat, Gray hooked up the magic car accelerator to his arm and the car grumbled to life. It wasn't long before Natsu had turned green, and had moved one blood covered hand from his nose to his mouth.

"No, stob!" When Gray didn't oblige, Natsu used his elbow to press the button to open the window, hanging his head out, hoping he wouldn't be sick. The pain in his nose was bad enough, he didn't need this too. With his head out the window, an odd thought surfaced, _I especially don't want to be sick in or out of Gray's car either. The blood is bad enough._ He frowned, _since when have I been so concerned for that Ice-Block's comfort?_ Natsu frowned, _since that worried look apparently._

Gray spared a glance at the Dragon Slayer slumped in the passenger seat of the car with his head out the window, before turning his attention back to the road. _So much blood…on him, on me,_ he accelerated the car towards the hospital, not being able to help the grimace which twitched at his lips. _He is going to be fine you idiot, it's just a broken nose._

Natsu and Gray gave a sigh of relief when the car finally rolled to a halt in the hospital car park. Natsu seemed to not be able to move as the nausea, pain and dizziness had become too much for him, so Gray swept him into his arms bridal style, and carried the mumbling Natsu into the hospital. This small action made the pair blush furiously, but Gray reasoned with himself that to carry him any other way would hurt Natsu's nose further, and Natsu, well…he had no means as to protest anyway. Both however – though they would never admit this to anyone, and most certainly not each other – rather enjoyed the feeling of being so close to each other.

"My idiot Snowflake…" Natsu mumbled happily into Gray's chest.

"Shut-up Flame-Brain!" Gray couldn't keep the affection out of his voice as he replied.

Later the pair sat in the hospital waiting room, the bleeding had finally stopped so the Doctor had cleaned Natsu's face and taken some x-rays, so all they had to do was wait for the x-rays to be processed. The doctor knew the nose was broken but needed the x-ray to see if it had been a clean break. Natsu glared in Gray's direction, the Ice-Mage had opted to sit in the chair across the aisle from him. He pretended he didn't see the worried glances his friend kept sending his way. "Why'd you aim for my nobe?" _Damn, why won't my voice go back to normal now!_

"I didn't!" Gray retorted, "I aimed for your face Ash Breath, your large nose just got in the way!"

"Hey!" Natsu cried out, "not ab big ab your earb Ibe-Princebb!"

"Pyro!"

"Ibe-Cube!"

"Are you two quite finished? This is _meant_ to be a quiet area."

"Huh?" The two said in unison looking up at the doctor.

"I have your x-ray's here Mr Dragneel."

"Ooh, good, thank you!" Natsu grinned, standing up, Gray followed suit.

"Follow me." They fell into step with the doctor, headed back towards the room Natsu had first been treated in. "Sit." He indicated the hospital bed to Natsu, Gray however, stayed standing, leaning against the wall.

"What's the damage?" Gray asked worriedly, glancing at Natsu whose nose was looking a little worse for wear.

"Luckily it was a clean break. So There isn't much I have to do, just a little corrective surgery and you'll be good to go." The doctor smiled.

"Okay then…" Natsu trailed off nervously, he had hoped it wouldn't have come to this, he could fight anything and anyone without worry, but surgery where he was forced out of consciousness and then operated on, with little control over the situation. Natsu hated it.

"Don't worry, it won't take long," the Doctor could sense the man's nerves.

"I'll be here the whole time," he offered an encouraging smile.

"I'm not nervous!" Natsu spluttered, looking from the doctor to Gray indignantly. His gaze rested on Gray for that little bit longer, _damn, how does he know? He sees right through me!_

About twenty minutes later Gray was guiding a slightly wobbly Natsu out of the hospital, he noticed the Dragon Slayer looked unusually self-conscious with the amount of blood that was on his shirt. Without realising he'd taken it off, Gray was holding out his own shirt, "here, take it – mine has less blood on it."

Natsu raised an eyebrow, before smiling, and stripping off his own shirt in the middle of the hospital car park. "Thanks," he muttered, leaning on Gray as he did up the buttons. The shirt was a little big but Natsu didn't care. The pair wandered to the car in silence.

"I _am_ sorry you know…" Gray said slowly.

"I know Snowflake!" Natsu gave him a cheesy grin, "but next time if you want to spend some time alone with me just ask!"

Gray chuckled, "get in the car Flame-Brain!"

Natsu obliged, this time not even dreading the bouts of motion sickness he knew would follow. The journey was surprisingly short, Natsu grumbled the whole way about his stomach churning, while Gray hummed along to a song on the radio. Eventually Gray pulled up at the top of the hill by the river. Natsu looked up, "why are we here?"

"I want to show you something…" Gray trailed off with a small smile; he pulled Natsu out of the car and pulled him down to sit next to him on the grass. It was later in the evening now and the low sun cast long shadows from where they sat, all the way down to the water's edge.

"I didn't realise how much blood got on this!" Natsu tugged at the scarf around his neck in frustration.

"Here," Gray held out his hand, "I can try fix it," he offered a hopeful smile.

"Nuh uh!" Natsu clutched the scarf closer.

"Trust me…" Gray kept his arm outstretched.

"Fine." Natsu slipped the scarf from his neck and handed it to the Ice-Mage.

Gray draped the scarf around his own neck for a moment, relishing in Natsu's residual warmth in the material, "Ice-Make: Soap Bar." Moments later a lump of ice appeared out of thin air, Gray caught the soap bar shaped ice-cube in one hand, the other held one blood covered end of the scarf. He gently began to rub the cold ice over the material, the bar slowly melting in the warmth of the scarf, reddish water slowly began to seep out onto the ground. Gray let out a relieved sigh, _I haven't ruined it after all._

Natsu watched as Gray worked through the rest of the length of the scarf, the pain of his nose dulled the more entranced he got with what Gray was doing. The gentle movement of easing the blood from the material until the bar melted completely, Gray would then create another and start again until the scarf was completely white once more.

A satisfied smile lit up Gray's face as he held up the scarf, "all done, you may want to dry it though…"

"On it!" Natsu produced a flaming fist and carefully dried the material.

Satisfied that the scarf was dry Gray looped the material around Natsu's neck, his hands resting there for a fraction of a second longer than he'd intended. It wasn't much but it was just enough time for the Dragon Slayer to notice. Realising this Gray took a leap of faith, and used the extra moments his sub-consious had left him to pull Natsu towards him, and pressing their lips together.

Natsu was surprised at first, but the moment he got over the shock he responded happily, relishing in Gray's closeness. Suddenly Natsu let out a yelp as Gray's nose bumped his and a shock of pain shot up the bridge of his nose.

Gray jumped back, eyes wide, "what is it?"

"My nose!" Natsu's eyes were watering slightly with the shock the pain had caused. "Maybe that will have to wait…"

Gray let out a 'ha' of laughter, "you may be right…" he grinned at the disappointed look on Natsu's face.

"Shuddup Snowflake!" Natsu replied with a laugh, resting his head comfortably on Gray's shoulder.

Gray smiled affectionately, pulling Natsu closer he rested his head on Natsu's own, "never…"


	4. Christmas Fettuccine

This fic was written for the lovely gray-x-natsus-matching-hip-scars on tumblr thank you for the prompt Brea! I had a lot of fun with it! :)

Enjoy! :)

* * *

"You, you did all this, for me?" Natsu whispered incredulously. His eyes were wide as he looked from Gray to the candle lit table set for two, then back to Gray again.

"It's the 1st of December, remember!" A pink tinge spread over Gray's cheeks

"Your favourite time of year." Natsu grinned.

"Not just that, it's _our_ first christmas, you kno-"

Natsu cut him off with a kiss, "you're the best, Snowflake," Natsu whispered lovingly.

\- O - O - O -

December had come quickly that year, quicker than expected at least, but Gray didn't mind. He'd asked Happy to take Natsu somewhere for the day, Gray had something planned for just him and Natsu that night. There wasn't anything too special about the 1st of December, but seeing at it would be his and Natsu's first Christmas as a couple that year, Gray wanted to do something special for him.

Gray hummed the tune to Jingle Bells as he trailed the food stores aisle looking for the Fettuccine pasta, _damn Natsu, I may like his singing but I'd rather not get it stuck in my head. I can't even hum in tune!_ Ur had made him and Lyon Creamy Fettuccine pasta on the first of December every year, it was the first meal she had taught him to cook as well, and to Gray, the recipe said 'love and Christmas' more than any other.

Eventually Gray had collected everything on his list, including a rather pricey case of Natsu's favourite beer. Gray had never thought to try it until he had started dating Natsu, but the fiery warmth the beer left on your lips after you took a sip reminded him of a certain Dragonslayer, and because of that he had grown to love the drink. On his way back his apartment Gray bought a few candles and a box of matches, the human match he usually had with him would not be available and he knew that because of Natsu he didn't have any at home.

Gray arrived at his apartment with just over two hours to spare before Natsu was meant to arrive, _perfect time,_ he went about tiding the apartment a little before setting the table, candles and all. Satisfied that the place looked ready, he had a quick shower before starting to cook the Creamy Fettuccine. Just as Gray finished scooping the pasta into a large bowl, he heard the door open. It was just the two of them, but Gray knew this was Natsu's favourite recipe of his so he'd made a little extra.

"Hey Snowflake!" Natsu called out wandering into the apartment's kitchen where Gray had set the table, "Happy decided that today was a great day to get me to help Lucy and Levy reorganise the library, so I'm sorry I'm la–" Natsu stopped mid-sentence, "y– you did all this, for me?" Natsu whispered incredulously. His eyes were wide as he looked from Gray to the candle lit table set for two, then back up to Gray. _No wonder Happy was so insistent I help out him and the girls…_

"It's the first of December, remember!" Gray was blushing slightly, hoping he hadn't done too much.

"Your favourite time of year…" Natsu grinned, _you're cute when you blush Gray._

"Not just that, it's _our_ first christmas, you kno-"

Natsu cut him off with a kiss, "you're the best, Snowflake," Natsu whispered lovingly.

Gray smiled into the kiss before pulling away to get the bowl of Fettuccine, "sit!" Gray commanded as he set the bowl on the table. Warmth flooded his chest as he saw Natsu's eyes light up.

"My favourite!" Natsu grinned, "I really do have the best boyfriend!"

"I beg to differ!" Gray retorted as he opened two bottles of beer and handed one to Natsu, "this wouldn't be worth doing if I didn't have _the_ best boyfriend, even if he is an idiot sometimes."

"No more of an idiot than you." Nasu laughed as he picked up the serving tongs and bundled a large scoop of pasta into Gray's bowl, then his own. He eagerly twisted some of the pasta onto his fork before looking back up at Gray, "thank you Gray."

"No problem Flame-Brain!" Gray smiled, "now eat, before it goes cold!"

Natsu didn't need telling twice, the meal, as always, was delicious, and the company was even better. They chatted and laughed long after Natsu had practically licked his plate clean. At this point, Natsu tugged Gray up, insisting that he sat with him on the couch. Natsu would clean up later.

They sat together, with Gray sitting sideways facing Natsu so his legs were resting on the Dragonslayer's, he leant comfortably against Natsu's chest, relishing in the feel of Natsu's hand in his hair. They sat like that for a while in silence, both with their eyes closed, their breathing in sync. Natsu's hand in Gray's dark hair, Gray massaging Natsu's shoulder with his fingers. They cherished the closeness, and the warmth their bond brought.

Natsu leant down to place a kiss atop Gray's head, "can you tell me a secret?" he whispered.

Gray hummed a yes in reply, nodding his head slightly.

"Why Fettuccine?"

Gray snorted, "That's no secret…"

"Humour me." Natsu replied with a laugh.

Gray moved his free hand so to lock fingers with Natsu's, "it's your favourite…"

"Yes, but I noticed you had it last year on December 1st too, and now I think about it, you've had it every year at the same time." Natsu gave Gray's hand a squeeze.

"It was the first recipe Ur taught me to cook, we had it every year on the 1st of December." Gray smiled, "the habit stuck."

"I know you though Gray, December Fettuccine isn't just a habit." Natsu prompted.

"Always so stubborn Flame-Brain," Gray chuckled, "…fine. For me, December Fettuccini as you call it, it's home, it's love…it's Christmas. Christmas was when I realised I had loved you all this time. You lovable idiot."

Natsu looked at his boyfriend with an adoring expression, "You never cease to amaze me…" With that, Natsu moved so that his legs balanced either side of Gray's and pulling him closer he pressed his lips to his. Gray responded almost instantly, leaning into the kiss he reached up into Natsu's hair and threading his fingers through the mess of pink.

Slowly, Natsu pulled away for a moment before pressing his forehead to Gray's, "I really do love you, you know? Even if I don't say it."

A tingling warmth spread form Gray's chest to the tips of his fingers which were still trailing through Natsu's hair, "I know," he smiled as he gave Natsu a gentle kiss, "I love you too."

* * *

I am a huge fan of that adorable Christmas movie The Holiday, both Cameron Diaz and Kate Winslet's characters have Fettuccini in the movie and I have from now on associated that meal with Christmas :) I can't help it…

After writing this I have this headcanon that as well as teaching Gray Ice-Make Magic, Ur also started to try and teach him how to cook, and because of that he became rather interested in it :) (also Gray was a lot better at it than Lyon, which, as you can imagine, annoyed Lyon quite a bit! But sorry, I digress…)


	5. Too Close to Home

Written for the "One reacting to the other one crying about something For Gratsu" prompt from gray-x-natsus-matching-hip-scars on tumblr :)

* * *

Natsu frowned as he heard sniffling next to him, Natsu looked up at Gray from where he lay curled up against Gray's chest on the couch. Natsu had been surprised that Gray hadn't seen The Lion King, and so on that stormy afternoon Natsu had suggested they watch it. Gray happily agreed and with a thick blanket and a bowl of popcorn they had sat down to watch.

As on screen, the young Simba tried to get his father to respond while stuck at the bottom of the ravine, Natsu saw tears welling up in Gray's eyes.

It took only a moment for Natsu to make the connection before mentally kicking himself. _Damnit Natsu! What the hell were you thinking!?_

Then as Scar stepped out of the shadows Natsu paused the movie.

"Hey!" Gray yelped thickly, he had tried to cover the fact he was crying but apparently it hadn't worked. He used his free hand to wipe away his tears. "I'm fine!"

Natsu was not convinced, "Gray, do you really think I believe you?"

Gray shook his head bashfully.

"I didn't think, I'm sorry!"

"It's okay though Flame-Brain, I'd probably be crying either way…" Gray admitted.

"I'm still sorry, I don't like it when you're sad!" Natsu sat up so his face was level with Gray's.

"It's a sad part of the movie, of course I'm going to cry!" Gray chuckled, "or did you forget how emotional movies make me?"

"It's different this time! It's personal…"

"Trust me Natsu, don't worry! I'm okay!" Gray gave Natsu's shoulder a gentle squeeze, "just put the movie back on dumbass!"

Natsu shook his head, then used his thumb to wipe away a stray tear on Gray's cheek. Natsu placed a gentle kiss on Gray's lips before flicking the movie back on. "You aren't ever watching a sad movie without me," Natsu mumbled as he snuggled into Gray's chest, "okay Snowflake?"

Gray pulled the blanket tighter around them both, small smile gracing his lips, "there's no one else I'd rather watch them with."

* * *

I have this headcanon that Gray gets emotional watching movies ( _any_ movies) and no one will be able to convince me otherwise!


	6. Can't Sleep?

I am surprised it took me this long to get around to writing some Gajevy. This is just a cute and rather short one-shot :) Enjoy! :)

* * *

Levy woke to the sound of Gajeel leaving the bedroom, Levy yawned and leant up on one elbow to look at the bedside alarm clock. The chunky red numbers read 3:00am.

Levy slipped out of bed, having trouble stifling another yawn. The storm which had rolled over during the night thundered outside. The rain clattering loudly against the roof of their small home. "Gajeel?" Levy questioned, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

Go back to bed, it's okay." A loud clap of thunder made Gajeel jump and he closed his eyes in annoyance. _Damnit!_

As Gajeel flinched again with another, much louder rumble of thunder, Levy creased her eyebrows in a frown. "You sure you're okay?"

"Course!" Gajeel mentally cursed himself, _she wasn't supposed to know!_

"You sure about that Gajeel? You flinch at every clap of thunder." "No I don-" He stopped as he clenched his fists and closed his eyes tight at the sound of another loud boom.

At this, a knowing smile spread across her face, "Solid Script: Silence!" Levy yelled. Her magic held for only a short while before Levy crashed to her knees with the effort of holding back the thunder.

Gajeel shook his head as he pulled Levy to her feet, "you should be more careful Shrimp, did you really think you could silence a storm?"

A blush spreads over her cheeks, "maybe…"

Gajeel chuckled, "thank you," he replied pointedly, "but don't worry 'bout me. It's fine."

Levy raised an eyebrow as she felt Gajeel's muscles clench with the next loud rumbles of thunder. "Can't not." Wrapping her arms around his his chest Levy gave Gajeel a tight hug. "Come on, why don't you play me a song, that might distract you for long enough to calm down. She looked up at the dragonslayer, he had an adoring smile on his face as he placed a gentle kiss on Levy's forehead.

"You may be right Shrimp, it wouldn't be the first time…" Gajeel grinned.

Levy couldn't help but giggle as Gajeel lifted her up and carried her back to the bed with one arm, the other lifted up his guitar. Once on the bed she hugged a pillow to herself and listened as Gajeel started to play. They stayed like this until the storm calmed about an hour later. Gajeel put the guitar down by the bed, and pulled Levy closer so she could curl up against his chest and fall asleep. Levy was out within moments as Gajeel pulled the duvet closer around her shoulders. "G'night Shrimp," Gajeel whispered adoringly. _Thank you._

* * *

I have a headcanon that Gajeel gets anxious during storms. Fight me.


	7. Nightmares

gray-x-natsus-matching-hip-scars on tumblr requested forehead or cheek kisses for gratsu :) enjoy!

* * *

Gray frowned in his sleepy state as he felt Natsu shaking in his arms. As he heard a muffled sob Gray opened his eyes to see Natsu's face scrunched up in fear. Even in the dim light Gray could tell Natsu's cheeks were damp. "Natsu? What is it?" Gray whispered worriedly.

"Nightmare." Natsu's voice shook.

"You should have woken me!" Gray cupped Natsu's cheek, wiping away a stray tear with his thumb.

Natsu shook his head, "you looked so peaceful!"

"That doesn't matter! Not when you're upset!" Gray chuckled lightly, "you idiot! Come here…" Gray pulled Natsu closer and placed a gentle kiss on Natsu's forehead, then the tip of his nose, then his cheek, then his lips. "They shouldn't come back now. I've kissed them away."

"Thank you…" Natsu mumbled, a sleepy smile spreading his lips.

"You should wake me next time though, okay Flame-Brain? So you can talk about it…"

Natsu shook his head again.

"Do you want to talk about this one?" Gray prompted gently.

Another shake of the head.

"Okay, this might help,,," Gray leant back and grabbed the pen off his bedside table. "If you don't want to wake me then when you wake up from a nightmare use this to write what happened on my arm and I can 'listen' that way. Or even just anything which will make you feel better." Gray knew it was a pathetic idea, childish. He was about to dismiss it and offer something else when Natsu nodded and nuzzled closer to Gray's chest.

"G'night Snowflake." Natsu's eyes slid closed.

Gray smiled, "Night…"

\- o - o - o -

A few mornings later Gray woke up to have Natsu cuddled up against him. The Dragonslayer's eyes were closed in sleep, and there was a small smile on his lips. Gray smiled lovingly and moved his arm to stroke Natsu's hair, in doing this he found four messily scrawled words on his forearm, tingling warmth spread from Gray's chest to the tips of his fingers.

 _I love you Gray._


	8. For You, Anything

This is for the lovely timeless-fantasy on tumblr whose angsty headcanon grabbed my attention, and inspired me to write this :)

* * *

Like any world changing news, the news that Natsu was E.N.D., and that to kill Zeref would mean Natsu would die too shocked the guild to the core. None more so than Gray. Devil Slayer Gray whom had been given the power to kill demons. Specifically E.N.D.. Natsu.

As he and Natsu had set up their bed for the night Gray had come to the conclusion that he knew three things for certain: One, Zeref had to be killed; Two, Natsu could not and would not die; Three, as Natsu was E.N.D., he, Gray, could no longer kill the Demon.

Now, as Natsu lay asleep against Gray's chest, Gray had thought of a way to make all three come to pass.

When you work out what I've done you're going to want to murder me. Please don't. For it will mean that all the work I did would be for nothing. Plus you know how difficult this is to undo.

Gray gazed down at Natsu. Committing every little detail to memory. The small smile on his lips as he slept. The smattering of freckles on his nose. Every scar and every groove of his chest.

You must understand though that you are the fire and warmth which makes Fairy Tail, well, Fairy Tail. There is no way that you can die. None. The guild would never be the same if you did.

Gray buried his face in Natsu's hair, breathing in the familiar smell of home. Log fires and cinnamon. His eyes closed as he breathed in the scent.

 _So I've planned a way to fix everything. You live. Zeref dies. The book of E.N.D. is gone forever. Everyone can move on and win this fight for Fairy Tail, once and for all._

Gray fingers traced lazily over the cross shaped scar Natsu's hip, _I have one the same_ , the thought made him smile.

 _I hope one day you understand that I did this because I care. I care about the guild, I care about my friends, and most of all I care about you. Natsu._

Careful not to wake the sleeping Dragonslayer, Gray slipped from their makeshift bed and knelt down to place a gentle kiss on Natsu's forehead.

 _I love you Natsu Dragneel._

With that Gray turned and walked from the guild towards where he knew Zeref would be waiting with the Book of E.N.D.. His heart was in his throat as tears threatened to fall. It didn't take long for Gray to walk there. Each step he made was heavy, but Gray knew he was doing the right thing.

Gray heard the Dark Mage's voice before he saw him, the Ice Mage turned on the spot to face him.

"Very interesting…you will be killing E.N.D. after all. I didn't think you could."

Gray didn't respond, but he took a few decisive steps towards Zeref.

"Where is Natsu?" Zeref carried on, "or does he not know…" he trailed off, almost speaking to himself now.

"He doesn't." Gray replied shortly, "…but he won't die."

"Then what are you doing here if not to kill me?" Zeref asked the question like he was asking about the weather.

"I won't kill you because to do so would kill Natsu. I can't do that. The guild can't loose him." _I can't loose him._

"So…" Zeref prompted Gray for an answer.

At that, Gray moved his right foot back. His knees were bent slightly but he stood strong. Gray then stretched out his right arm to cross over his left. Right palm down, left palm up.

Zeref's eyes widened, "clever…you plan to give your own life to save your friend's."

"For someone like Natsu, I'd give my life ten times over if I could." A small smile lit up Gray's face. "For him, I'd do anything."

Gray then took a deep breath and yelled, "ICED SHELL!"

Instantly a huge dome of bright white light and cold wind began to billow around them. It started from the ground at Gray's back and then spread to encase the pair of wizards. Then suddenly Gray felt as shards of freezing ice began to pull at his chest before spreading to claw away the rest of his body too. He pulled open his eyes to the bright light surrounding him and let out a gasp as he saw a scarf adorned figure in the distance.

"GRAY!"

 _Natsu._

"GRAY! DON'T! YOU PROMISED!"

 _Natsu please!_

"GRAYYYY!"

Natsu's panicked voice was the last thing Gray heard as the ice pulled away at all his physical senses, before dissolving his heart entirely.

Natsu rolled over in his sleep only to find a neatly folded piece of paper under his bare chest and no Gray. He only read the first few lines before jumping up and running towards where he knew Zeref to be hiding out. His heart thudded painfully in his chest and it was nothing to do with the physical exertion. As Natsu rounded a corner he saw the all too familiar glow of Gray's magic.

 _No. No, no no!_

Natsu ran faster, and as he made it to the crest of the hill he stumbled to a stop as he heard Gray's voice.

"For someone like Natsu, I'd give my life ten times over if I could. For him, I'd do anything."

Iced Shell…no…you promised!

"GRAY!" Natsu yelled at the top of his lungs as the cage of light and wind covered Gray from view.

 _Natsu._

Natsu heard Gray's voice, a sad sounding whisper in his head. He kept running forwards, his voice almost hoarse, "GRAY! DON'T! YOU PROMISED!"

 _Natsu please._

The sound made his heart clench as tears streamed down Natsu's cheeks. "GRAYYYY!" Natsu yelled again. Then repeated his name until it was barely a whisper as he leant his forehead against the perfectly spherical block of ice. He lifted his hand to thump it against the ice. "Damnit Gray!" He thumped the ice again, but no pain seemed to come.

 _Natsu stop. Please. It hurts._

"Gray?" Natsu's voice was a broken whisper as he rested his hand gently against the smooth sheet of ice. "Gray? Gray, answer me!" The words tumbled messily from Natsu's lips. "Gray!"

 _I'm sorry. I can't let you die. The guild needs you…I need you._

"Don't be sorry idiot!" Natsu cried out, "But _I_ need you! Just come back!" Natsu paused, "please…"

 _Stop it Natsu! We both know I can't._

"I don't care!" Natsu couldn't help but smile through his tears, "when did we ever care about the rules?"

 _I'm somehow still talking to you aren't I? Natsu._

Natsu nodded against the ice. He held onto the sound of his own name in that voice, knowing it would be the last time he'd hear it. His eyes closed as a loving whisper left Natsu's lips, "Gray…" _Thank you…you loveable idiot._


	9. I Didn't Know

Written for the prompt "I didn't know you could do that." with gratsu for an anon on tumblr :)

* * *

Gray could feel his power depleting, with every hit he blocked the Ice Mage felt weaker and weaker. The mage he was fighting was stronger than he'd expected. Plus, the guy felt the need to add an insult with every attack. _Why can't he just fight me like a normal person? Then again,_ Gray frowned, _when do we ever fight the normal?_

Gray sent an array of arrows at the mage, but they weren't as powerful as he could have hoped. The dark mage dissolved them with a flash of white light which Gray swore was one hell of a lot brighter than the last. Gray brought his arm up to shield his eyes and hissed as the light burned his bare skin. He couldn't help but gasp as he realised which magic the mage was using now, he'd know it anywhere, he'd spent years fighting with and against someone who used it. _Fire._ _But why has he only just used it now?_

As soon as the question had crossed his mind, Gray knew _exactly_ why the dark mage hadn't used his ultimate power until now. As the the bright white fire touched him he felt it not only burn his skin, but burn within his chest as well. It felt like the fire was eating him from the inside out. Carving away, slowly and painfully at his strength. Gray crashed to his knees as his world began to spin. Darkness clawed its way into the edges of his vision as an agonised scream left his lips.

 _I'm gonna die here…aren't I? I'm sorry, Natsu, I just wasn't strong enough._

"GRAY!"

 _Natsu?_

"GRAY! GRAY GET UP! GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

When Gray didn't move he realised which of the dark mages he must have ended up fighting. _Damnit!_ Natsu crashed forwards and knelt in front of Gray. He knew he had moments before the Dark mage would realise he was there. Even with the yelling, the spell the mage had cast needed total concentration. His heart seemed to be beating in his throat as he saw the way Gray was shaking, the blank stare, but worst of all the expression of agony which was etched onto his face. "What can I do?" Natsu muttered in panic. With no idea whether it would work or not, he put his hand on Gray's chest right over his guild mark, then closing his eyes, Natsu let his hand burst into flame. _I need to burn the fire out._ It didn't take long before they were both completely engulfed in Natsu's flames.

Out of nowhere Gray heard the sound of thundering footsteps. A hand pressed against his chest where he knew his guild mark was before an incredible heat seemed to surround him. Instantly, Gray felt panic clutch at his chest, but then he realised, it wasn't burning his skin, it seemed to be cleansing it. Slowly but surely the white hot pain which had engulfed Gray only moments before was fading and a warm, familar heat replaced it. It started in his chest, before spreading throughout his body right to the tips of his fingers. The black receded from the edges of his vision, and he was finally able to see him.

 _Natsu_.

It wasn' long though before Gray blacked out, the strain his body had gone through finally taking over. Gray slumped forward like a rag doll onto Natsu's chest, the latter hugged him close before placing a kiss atop Gray's head. "Idiot. Don't scare me like that." Natsu muttered before laying Gray gently on the ground.

With that Natsu stood and turned towards the dark mage. The mage in question was standing there in shock, arms still out stretched, palms facing forwards towards Gray. Natsu glared him down before reaching deep within himself to find his strongest fire. The fire which only came out when he was truly angry.

"You attack our guild and you hurt my friends." Natsu growled as he took a step towards the dark mage, "and most of all, you tried to take Gray away from me. _No one_ has gotten away with that unscathed. I'd prepare yourself if I were you, because that is no longer a safe place to stand."

Natsu could feel his Dragon Force taking over. Scales rose up to settle on his skin, starting on his cheeks and reaching down his arms to the tips of his fingers. Natsu let out an angry roar as his golden flames engulfed him and he charged at the dark mage. He landed a single punch which went straight through his chest, then another and another. _Gray had almost died. The dark mage needed to pay._

It wasn't long before the dark mage crashed to the ground and Natsu stood back, panting hard, but ultimately grinning. "I told you that wasn't a safe place to stand. Bastard."

Natsu turned and rushed back to Gray, he knelt down and lifted him into his lap, "Gray? Gray!"

"Huh?" Gray mumbled, "Nat-su?" He tried to pull his eyes open but they refused to do so, he settled for a small smile instead. "Thank you…"

"Don't thank me, idiot, you could have _died!_ What else was I going to do?" Natsu chuckled through his tears of relief as he finally saw Gray's eyes flicker open.

Gray frowned, but frowning hurt so he let his face relax again. "Your fire, you used it to cleanse me of the dark mages white hot flames, I didn't know you could do that."

"To be honest Gray, neither did I…" Natsu paused before placing a gentle kiss on Gray's forehead, "I just knew I needed to save you. My instinctual magic did the rest."

Gray smiled at this. _I knew you were incredible._

"Can you walk?"

Gray shook his head. "I don't think so…"

"C'mon then!" Natsu grinned as he stood up and then pulled Gray into his arms bridal style.

"Hey! Flame-Brain! Put me down!" Gray protested weakly.

"Nuh-uh Snowflake!" Natsu smirked, "we have to get back to the guild hall somehow!" _Lovable idiot._

This shut Gray up and they didn't speak again for the rest of the journey. Gray closed his eyes and leant comfortably against Natsu's warm chest. _You have no idea how much I love you, Natsu Dragneel._

* * *

Thank you for the prompt Nonnie! :) This was an interesting idea to play with.


	10. Happy Birthday Natsu!

I had so much fun writing this little request from gray-x-natsus-matching-hip-scars on tumblr! The prompt was "I didn't do it" and Gratsu?

Enjoy! :)

* * *

"Lucy, Cana, Juvia," Gray asked the three women who were all sitting at the bar in the guild hall, "please, I need your help."

"What is it this time Gray?" Cana asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because if it is more sunburn that you don't want Natsu to know about." Lucy carried on, trying not to smile.

"And you need us to put burn relief on your back." Cana continued, feigning annoyance.

Juvia caught on and spoke in unison with the other two, "we _won't_."

There was a moment of silence before the three burst into laughter. A pink blush, spread over Gray's cheeks at the rather mortifying memory. He hadn't wanted to admit to Natsu that he had actually got sun burnt that day at the beach, and there was no way he could easily reach all of his back to relieve the pain. No matter his stripping habit, when Gray consciously stripped off his shirt and it wasn't for Natsu, he felt awkward to say the least.

"It's alright Gray! We're joking!" Lucy giggled, "what is it?"

"I want to throw Natsu a 21st birthday party!" He grinned, and waited eagerly for one of them to speak.

"Sounds great!" Lucy grinned, "but there's one problem, we don't know Natsu's birth date…"

"Really?" Juvia looked over at her girlfriend with a slight frown.

"Living with Igneel he never really knew." Lucy filled her in.

"What brought this on?" Cana interjected.

Gray's smile became, if possible, even wider. "Natsu hasn't had a birthday party before, how could we have thrown one for him if we don't know his birthday? So I thought I would give him one…"

"Give him a birthday?" Juvia frowned.

"The name Natsu means 'summer'," Gray explained with a bashful smile, "and seeing as tomorrow is meant to be the first day of summer, I want to make tomorrow Natsu's official birthday!"

Lucy nodded, "you are too cute Gray!" She giggled, "so what do you have in mind?"

"A surprise party!"

Gray planned out the whole thing with Lucy, Cana and Juvia while Happy took Natsu out for a fishing trip, this was something Gray had already organised. Then when Gajeel and Levy arrived back from their job they offered some idea's too. Gajeel insisted that he play his guitar at some point and Gray, who hadn't even thought about music at that point decided it wouldn't hurt to put Gajeel and Levy in charge of music all together.

This conversation was overheard by Laxus who decided he'd help with music too, and with a wide grin declared himself DJ for the night. Freed, who had been pulled along to the group by Laxus offered to set up some warding so that only those invited could get in, so they wouldn't get rowdy gatecrashers. The guild didn't have _any_ trouble at all getting wild in the first place.

Eventually Erza and Wendy got back from their job and demanded to know what was going on.

"Gray is organising a surprise birthday party for Natsu." Lucy piped up with a grin. "It's tomorrow night, the first day of summer."

"Will there be cake?"

"Plenty!" Cana grinned, "and booze too!"

"Wonderful!" Erza grinned, "well you better act normal because Natsu is heading over now."

"We passed him on our way here." Wendy added, her eyes shining at the thought of a surprise birthday party.

Gray's eyes widened and he bundled up the large sheets of butcher's paper which they had been planning on. Making sure he had them all he chucked them behind the bar he threw a meaningful look at Mira who smiled knowingly as if to say 'I'll deal with it!'

"So everyone get here at seven-thirty tomorrow night, Happy is bringing Natsu at eight." Gray's lips spread into a wide grin, "this is going to be awesome!"

Just minutes later Natsu banged open the doors to the guild hall.

"Snowflake!" Natsu cried out, "haven't seen you all day! Happy decided it was a good day for a fishing trip."

"Was he right?"

"Yes, as always…when it comes to fish anyways." The Pinkett grinned at the cry of defiance from the blue exceed. Natsu then strode up to Gray and wrapped his arms around him to pull his boyfriend into a deep kiss. "That's better!" Natsu grinned smugly before giving Gray a peck on the lips and heading towards the bar. "The usual Mira, please, and one for Gray too."

\- o - o - o -

The next night all the guild members plus Sting and Rogue settled in places around the hall ready to jump out at Natsu and yell surprise as he came into the guild hall with Happy. The room was buzzing with nervous excitement as they waited for Natsu to arrive. None were more so than Gray, who had been practically bouncing out of his skin all day. Carla, who'd been on lookout rushed back into the hall.

"He's coming, he's coming!" Carla flicked out the light on her way in and hovered there to flick them back on.

Suddenly the doors to the guild hall burst open, "Hey guys I- why are the lights off?"

As Carla flicked on the lights, everyone jumped out from their hiding spots and yelled at the top of their lungs.

"SURPRISE!"

Natsu jumped at least a foot in the air crying out in astonishment. As his eyes widened in shock and Natsu instinctively sent a ball of flames towards the group. There was a collected yelp from all of the guild members before Gray stepped forward.

"ICE MAKE: SHIELD!" Gray yelled and instantly a perfectly symmetrical wall of ice shot from the ground dispersing the ball of fire and protecting the group. When he was sure the flames were gone Gray removed the shield.

"Sorry!" Natsu apologised sheepishly, "what's all this for?" He turned to where Lucy and Juvia stood, "was this you?" He grinned, looking from the giant letters hovering above them spelling out ' _HAPPY 21ST BIRTHDAY NATSU!'_ , to the tables covered with food and drinks.

"We didn't do it!" Lucy and Juvia said together with matching grins, "Gray did!"

"Gray?" Natsu whispered, a smile stretching his lips as he looked up at his boyfriend, _of course he did._

"It's just that you don't have a proper birth date that we know of, so you haven't ever had a birthday party." Gray grinned hopefully, "so I felt you should have a 21st party at least. Your name means summer so I thought today, the first day of summer would be perfe-" Gray was cut off as he felt Natsu crash into him and wrap his arms around him tight. As Natsu's lips met his Gray lent into the kiss, snaking his arms around Natsu's back to hold him closer.

Natsu pulled away just for a moment to stare happily into Gray's dark eyes, "Gray! Thank you!" His voice came out only a whisper, but in the quiet hall, everyone heard.

"Any time!" A smug grin twitched at Gray's lips, "oh, and something else…"

"What?"

"Happy Birthday Natsu!" As Gray lent forward to capture Natsu's lips once more with his own, the whole guild echoed his words.

"Happy Birthday Natsu!"

* * *

P.S. For anyone curious, in this case Natsu's birthday would be May 7th, it's the first day of summer in Japan (according to Wikipedia), I thought it would suit :)


	11. Burn

This concept came to me while I was nursing my _very_ sun burnt legs on Boxing Day last year. I literally thought to my self, 'where's Gray when you need him?' (terrible I know!) and then I couldn't help think of this little idea, it just took me a while to formulate it into a fic! :)

Enjoy! :)

* * *

Natsu carefully extracted himself from the tangle of limbs which held him under the duvet, and though Gray only had two arms and two legs, in this instance Natsu was sure his boyfriend had more. It was near impossible for Natsu to get out of bed without moving him, and Gray was a light sleeper. As Natsu slipped off the bed he waited a moment to listen for any noise before punching his fist into the air. _Made it!_ He practically danced towards the kitchen, a wide smile lighting up his face.

"This year," Natsu muttered as he pulled out eggs and bacon out of the fridge, "this year it's _my_ turn!" Natsu grabbed a tomato from the windowsill as he continued to talk to himself, "I _will_ make you breakfast on your birthday Snowflake." He set aside the food before pulling a frying pan out of the cupboard. With a smug grin Natsu lit the gas stove with a click of his fingers.

Minutes later the kitchen was filled with the strong smell of the frying eggs and bacon. Natsu chucked two pieces of bread in the toaster and crossed his fingers. "Today will _not_ be the day I burn the toast."

"Natsu?"

Natsu heard Gray's sleepy voice coming from the bedroom and yelled back a joyful, "stay where you are!"

"Oh…"

"Just do it!"

Natsu was humming a very out of tune Happy Birthday as he grabbed the metal handle of the frying pan and a searing pain sparked through his palm.

"Shit!"

The hot metal handle slipped from his hand and the pan clattered to the floor. Miraculously the food stayed safely within the pan.

"Natsu? You okay Flame-Brain?"

"Yes!" Natsu called back, he grabbed a cloth and with his other hand picked up the pan. Slamming the pan back on the stove Natsu muttered curses under his breath as he ran cold water over the angry red burn which was spreading over his palm.

With a grimace Natsu plated up Gray's breakfast, lightly blackened toast and all. _Damnit!_ His had still hurt like hell but Natsu grinned as he brought the tray in with Gray's breakfast on it. The juice nearly topped off but Gray steadied it. A small smile twitching at Gray's lips as Natsu placed the tray on his knees.

"Happy Birthday Snowflake!" Natsu grinned as he slipped back into bed next to Gray.

"Thanks Flame-Brain!" Gray smiled widely before placing a soft kiss on Natsu's cheek. "Looks good!" He had noticed the commotion in the kitchen but chose not to say anything. Natsu trying to make him breakfast was sweet; it was usually him doing things like this for the Dragon Slayer, not the other way around. Gray slipped his hand into Natsu's and gave it a light squeeze before picking up his cutlery.

At the quiet yelp from Natsu, Gray looked up and placed his knife and fork back on the tray. Then in one fluid motion Gray moved the tray to the bedside table and gently lifted Natsu's hand from where he was trying to conceal it under the covers.

"What happened Natsu?" Gray asked, but he needn't have. Gray could feel the red raw, tender skin under his cool fingers and knew why the frying pan had clattered to the floor. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Natsu mumbled something about it being Gray's birthday, and 'no time to be hurt'.

"Come here idiot!" Gray gave Natsu an adoring smile before pulling the Pinkett onto his lap, and with a soft sigh he gently lifted Natsu's injured hand to rest on his cool skin.

Natsu frowned. "Why is my hand on your chest?"

"I like it there."

Natsu snorted and almost removed his hand, but he saw Gray's smirk and grinned.

"It should be soothing the burn," Gray muttered in concentration, "and also distracting you long enough for me to make this!" Gray spoke proudly as he held out the soap bar shaped chunk of ice.

Natsu raised an eyebrow.

"Just hold it Flame-Brain!" Gray snapped, "it will help!"

Natsu took it and felt the instant relief from the stinging pain in his palm. "Thanks." His smile reached from ear to ear. Natsu snuggled into Gray's chest. "Sorry I ruined your breakfast…" he trailed off, "…I'd wanted it to be perfect."

Gray chuckled at the annoyed pout which adorned Natsu's lips. "Don't worry 'bout it." Gray paused, "it's the thought that counts." He then added jokingly.

"Shuddup!"

Gray smirked. "Make me."

"Fine." Natsu spun round best he could while still holding onto the block of ice. Then with a wink and a sly grin Natsu pressed his lips firmly to Gray's. As he slipped his uninjured hand round to the back of Gray's neck to thread his fingers through his dark hair Natsu felt himself falling backwards. Unable to stop his momentum, one hand holding the ice, the other occupied with Gray's hair, Natsu somehow managed to pull the Ice Mage with him as he toppled sideways off the bed.

A tangle of sheets enveloped the pair as Natsu's back hit the carpeted floor with a muffled thump. Gray was half lying on top, he'd used his arms to break his fall so to not crash into Natsu, and the odd angle was slightly painful. Gray's mouth split into a grin as a familiar sound reached his ears.

Natsu's laughter was infectious.

Gray rolled over so he was lying on his back, and still laughing, he trailed his fingers through Natsu's thick hair. "Can we just stay here?"

Natsu closed his eyes to the feel of Gray's fingers in his hair. "If you like, Snowflake, it is _your_ birthday after all…" Natsu turned his head to look into Gray's dark eyes with a wide smile.

With a grin, Gray pulled the nearest of the large pillows off the bed and shoved it under their heads. "Then you're not going anywhere."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Natsu tugged the duvet down as well and tucked it around them before making himself comfortable on Gray's chest.

A content smile graced Gray's lips as he closed his eyes and wrapped his arm around Natsu's shoulders. _Good._


	12. Leap of Faith

This was a request from an Anon on tumblr with the quote "This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you've ever had. Of course I'm in." with Gratsu/Natray :)

Enjoy!

* * *

Gray stared at Natsu incredulously, his gaze moved from Natsu to the raging waterfall below them, then back to Natsu. "Are you mad?" He knew they were both well and truly out of power, leaning on each other for support, it was all they could do to stand.

"It may be," Natsu replied, "but it's the only plan we've got."

As if to back up Natsu's point, the sound of angry yells reached their ears as the dark mages rounded the corner to encircle them where they stood on the edge of the cliff.

"At this rate," Natsu continued, "it's death by evil dude, or death by waterfall…and I know which we're more likely to survive." The Pinkett looked over at Gray's nervous expression. Leaning over Natsu bumped his shoulder to Gray's before offering him an encouraging smile. "You in?"

"This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you've ever had." Gray swallowed thickly, "Of course I'm in!"

With that the pair ran towards the edge of the cliff before leaping into the open air. Their yells were lost in the noise of the waterfall as they hurtled towards the surface of the water.

As soon as Gray felt the cold water rush over his head he knew that they had overestimated their chances in the raging river. Almost instantly he was tugged sideways. Gray clutched to Natsu's hand, but felt panic rise in his chest as Natsu's fingers didn't grip back. As the river pulled them along, Gray lost all concept of direction, concentrating all his efforts on keeping hold of Natsu. Gray couldn't help but gasp as he felt a submerged tree branch catch and cut into his skin somewhere above his hip. Instantly water filled his mouth and in an effort to keep what little air he had left he made a kick towards what he thought was the surface. He managed to lift his head to spin out the water and get a last gulp of air.

At that moment he felt Natsu's fingers grip his back and he could relax a little again. It didn't last long though as they were roughly tugged out into the deeper part of the river. Darkness clawed at the edges of Gray's vision as he felt himself losing more blood. Natsu's grip slackened again, _he must be going in and out of consciousness, crap! I need to do something! But what?_

As panic flooded his thoughts Gray gripped firmly to Natsu's hand as well as his own consciousness , Gray knew he didn't have long before he himself would also would succumb to the darkness, then they'd both be doomed. It was this thought which formulated a plan, _at least this way one of us will survive. I'm sorry, Natsu._

Pulling on the last of his strength Gray let go of Natsu's hand and opened his eyes. Though his vision was blurred, Gray could make out the sunlight shining on the surface of the water. Thumping his right fist to his left palm, he used his dwindling last breath to yell into the darkening water, and direct all his last magic at Natsu. The magic keeping him

"ICE-MAKE: PALM!"

A burst of bright blue light exploded from Gray's hands and a giant hand appeared in the water, palm facing up, it shot towards Natsu, as the giant arm reached the Pinkett, cold fingers closed around his body. With that the arm grew to bring Natsu out of the water, holding him safely over the sandy river bank.

As the last of his strength left him, darkness closed around Gray's vision and he was carried like a rag doll down river. Tossing and tumbling through the surf.

Coughing and spluttering Natsu rose to consciousness, opening his eyes he tried to sit up but found himself encased in something hard and cold. As his vision focused, Natsu realised exactly what was holding him.

 _Gray._

However the Dragon Slayer couldn't see the darker haired man anywhere close. "Gray?" His voice came out a rasping cough, "Gray!" Natsu yelled louder, pulling his arms free he thumped on the ice. "Dammit Gray! Where the hell are you?" Panic clutched at his chest as he realised exactly where the Ice Mage probably was.

Glancing down, Natsu saw he was relatively close to the ground, and with a loud grunt he managed to slide free of the massive ice fist which had enclosed him. Natsu hit the sandy shore with a thud. His legs, failing to hold his weight, crumbled beneath him letting him crash painfully to the floor. He knelt there panting until he saw a flash of dark blue in the corner of his vision. "Gray? Gray!" Natsu stumbled up and ran shakily towards the water's edge.

As Natsu reached him, he noticed Gray's body had caught on a protruding branch of a fallen tree. In pulling him slowly and painfully out of the water Natsu noticed the deep wound on Gray's hip which was slowly seeping blood. "Shit, Gray!" Natsu muttered, he pulled of his sopping wet shirt, wrung it out and tied it gently round the wound. He then put his ear to Gray's chest, and unable to feel a steady heartbeat he felt his own heartbeat quicken in panic, as if it was trying to beat for the both of them.

"Dammit Gray!" Natsu cried out in anguish as he started compressions on Gray's chest. _Wake! Up!_ _Idiot!_ Natsu held Gray's nose taking a deep breath, pressed his open mouth to Gray's cold lips and released the breath. Natsu did this a second time before starting compressions again. The minutes felt like hours as Natsu worked to get Gray breathing again. Then as Natsu himself was beginning to get a little lightheaded, he heard Gray cough up a lungful of water, which was then followed by ragged breaths.

"Thank goodness!" Natsu breathed out as Gray opened his eyes, "don't scare me like that again you idiot! I thought you'd died!"

"Sorry?" Gray croaked out, he couldn't help the sigh of relief to see Natsu alive. "It worked though, you survived!"

"Yeah!" Natsu snapped back, "but you nearly didn't!"

"We are both alive though!"

"But-"

"Shush!" Gray put a finger to Natsu's lips. "We are both alive."

"Only just!"

"What did I just say?" Gray deadpanned, but couldn't help laugh as he looked at the expression of frustration on Natsu's face.

"It's not funny!" Natsu declared, "you can't save me without saving yourself too idiot! It wouldn't be the same without you!"

"Well same goes for you!" Gray retorted. There was a moment of silence before he carried on. "Pretty selfish of me huh?"

"Yup!" Natsu replied, "But in truth, I'd have done the same for you."

"Hopeless aren't we?" Gray muttered.

"Completely and utterly." Natsu flopped back onto the sand next to Gray and with a small smile he slipped his hand into Gray's. "Completely, and utterly hopeless. I care for you way too much."

"Well luckily for you Natsu," Gray gave Natsu's fingers a loving squeeze, "I feel the same way about you."


End file.
